A Bakers Dream
by alieasheart
Summary: The wonderful world of Naruto brought to you by my dreams. M rating so no little kids reading k?
1. Chapter 1

"I like your hair Sasuke" Sakura finally forced out. She was sitting on the countertop with her legs swinging. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had finally managed to join back up sharing a small house on the outskirts of the Leaf village. Sasuke looked up from his book to the counter. A small smirk coming across his lips, he set leaf to hold his page and got up on his feet. He walked over to Sakura. His 17 year-old body still as lean and powerful as ever leaned over putting his nose almost touching Sakura's. "Why do you say that?" he whispered. Before she could answer he continued "Since you have not said a word to me the entire two weeks we have been staying here." Immediately Sakura put her head down gripped the counter with her hands between her knees. After her knuckles turned white Sasuke started up again "So shy all of the sudden Sakura?" Placing his right index finger under her chin and gently forcing up her beet red face. "I was hoping you would finally admit your feelings for me.

Black and white to Sakura's mind: This is it this is it OMG He knows OMG what is happening!

"I can make it easy you know" he whispered. Sakura could barely utter a sound. At the moment she finally managed an um Sasuke silenced her with a soft kiss. His hands went to her shoulders and pulled her in tight. Once it was finally over Sasuke backed up and looked at Sakuras' glazed over look. "Do not look so I happy Sakura I might think you like me" Sasuke joked. "No no it…I just never thought" she trailed off. "I would like you?" he offered. "I guess" she timidly admitted. "To be honest Sakura I have liked you for a while now. I guess I just decided to finally admit it to you."

Elsewhere: Kakashi, book in hand, was returning from a trip in town. It was his turn to cook so he was trying to find any excuse to put it off as long as possible. All he had to do was finish this chapter and he would be fine, he just had to find a good distraction.

At the house:  
Sasuke still held Sakura tightly in his arms, leaning against the counter where she sat. She was utterly content, her grip loosened on the counter but she still wasn't sure if she should even believe what was happening. Sakura's heart was nearly beating out of her chest; she had no idea what to do. She was afraid she would say something wrong and ruin everything. "Sakura" Sasuke whispered. "Sakura" he repeated. "Oh sorry Sasuke I am just happy." "Before we do anything else, I need to know something" he mused. "Of course Sasuke, what is it?" she answered. "I do not want start anything with you unless I know you are…committed" he asked. Her face flushed, what did he mean? "Oh Sakura, nothing weird, I just mean I want to make sure you really want to be with me, you will lets say give me a good try?" he said with a blush of his own on his face. Sakura just smiled "I have been ready since we were 10" she spoke softly. Instead of reassuring her with words he just leaned in and kissed her again.

They were both 17 and neither had ever really been with anyone before, but they both knew what their adolescent bodies were aching for. Waiting for a visual okay Sasuke pulled one of his hands from around her and brought it to the zipper at the top of her dress.

---

Kakashi unable to find a good distraction to put off making dinner sighed and grudgingly opened the door to the house. Immediately he noticed Sasuke unzipping the top of Sakura's dress and as a ninja he closed the door back stealthily. Kakashi just smiled and sat down to finish his chapter.

---

Naruto after two weeks of living with Sakura had finally worked up his own nerve and decided to bring her flowers to show how much he loved her. Ino, finding this adorable, was helping him work on the words to show Sakura his true feelings. On the plus side if Sakura was with Naruto she would have Sasuke all to herself.

---

Tang by tang Sasuke slowly unzipped Sakura's dress. She gasped but to show she did not want him to stop she slipped her arms out of her sleeves. He smiled and helped her completely out of the dress laying it on the counter beside them. She took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head and tossed it on the floor. Both bare breasted teens nervously gazed at one another. All they could think to do next was kiss and that is what they did. Sakura managed to find Sasukes' zipper and was very excited to find the bulge that greeted her fingers. In return Sasuke slipped down her slender black shorts leaving them both as exposed as they had ever been in front of one another. In a slightly awkward attempt that caused Sakura to bite her tongue they began the act that will remain unnamed. Inner Sakura was shrieking in delight while her counterpart tried to remain as calm as possible. This was nothing close to how she imagined her first time to be, but the fact that it was with Sasuke made that all right. "Sakura?" Sasuke whispered between thrusts "Do you want to move to the futon? It might be better..." he finished coyly. She swallowed hard and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she did the same with her legs. In one fell swoop they remained united as he carried her to the futon. It was brisk and Sasuke could tell Sakura was cold; her perky little nipples pointed right up at him and made him laugh.

Now Sakura felt right. Sasuke was keeping a pleasurable rhythm while using his mouth to warm her breasts with kisses. Pulling a blanket from the chair nearby Sasuke had wrapped it around their intertwined bodies. Each thrust brought them both closer to that edge. There was pain at first for Sakura, but by the time Sasuke had settled them on the futon all she felt was pleasure. Deciding her curves were warm enough Sasuke decided to work on her neck. Concentrating on something was the only thing keeping him from popping his cork. Sakura on the other hand would have no control, not that worried her of course. She had worried a little about them rushing into this step, but in her eyes she had loved him for over 7 years, wasn't that long enough of a wait? And if he was ready so was she. "Sakura" Sasuke muttered breathlessly "I can't stop it much longer. Without thinking Sakura just kissed him and whispered "I don't want you too Sasuke. I want you." And it was over for both of them. Sasuke pulled the blanket up over their heads and laid his head on Sakura's bare chest and closed his eyes. They were both out of breath, but neither would move until they had too.

---

Kakashi meant to warn Naruto not to go in the house, knowing the sight of Sakura and Sasuke together would crush him, but it was hot outside and he was tired, so he had fallen asleep. Naruto just chuckled and walked past his sleeping sensei. Without a care in the world, flowers in hand, he opened the door. Scanning the room it did not take long to figure out something was wrong. Sakura's red dress lay on the counter, Sasukes' jacket on the floor near it, and pink and black hair sticking out from a blanket on the floor. Naruto took a big breath in and tried to find a non heart breaking reality to what he saw. "They must have been making dinner, yea yea and then a spark lit their clothes on fire, so they sprayed themselves with water and took of the burnt clothes. Since they are all wet they had to stay warm under the blanket. Yeah that's it " The end trailing off with a depressing tone. He slammed the door so hard it came off its hinges, waking Kakashi and leaving flowers he inadvertently crushed inside the house. Sakura and Sasuke looked up and over to see what happened. "Naruto..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "I didn't think he would find out this soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ino, who had followed Naruto home, ducked behind a tree after hearing the door slam. Naruto stormed past her and proceeded to try and chop down a tree by punching it. "What in the world?" she whispered wondering what could have possibly angered him that badly. She almost went to the house to yell at Sakura for turning him down, because surely what else could it be. For Ino, it would be a long time before she would get to put her own moves on Sasuke without having Sakura distracted.

---

Kakashi cursed himself for falling asleep, but went back to reading until a hurriedly dressed Sasuke and Sakura peered out the door. Once deciding it was all clear Kakashi, who had finally finished his chapter, started dinner while the new found couple went in a back room to talk.

Sakura-Naru.  
Sasuke-I will talk to him don't worry Sakura-So does this mean we are together?  
Sasuke-Is that what you want?  
Sakura-Of course I do, it is what I have always wanted.  
Sasuke-Then we are both in agreement Sakura-What made you decide you wanted to be with me Sasuke?  
Sasuke-I just decided, while I still intend on killing my brother for what he had done, it would all be moot if I didn't move on with my life in the time being.  
Sakura-Oh…  
Sasuke-Shhh door slam  
Sakura-Naruto's back.  
Sasuke-I will go talk to him wait here.

---

Naruto, sweating profusely, was attempting to meditate in his and Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and waited for Naruto to notice him. "What do you want?" Naruto sneered. "I just wanted to know what was wrong." "I know what you too were doing. I cannot believe you would betray me" Naruto snapped back. "Betray you? Betray you?" Sasuke repeated back confused. Naruto filled him in "You knew I liked Sakura and you steal her away from me!" Sasuke moved up to Naruto and pushed his shoulder back to force him to look him in the eyes. "How many years have I waited because I did not want to hurt you? She has waited for affection long enough." Flabbergasted Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke was right; he had so long to act on his feelings. After another moment of silence Naruto in a sullen tone responded "You are right Sasuke, I can't say I don't still love her, but I will not be angry with you or interfere I swear." "Good" Sasuke said happily, "I do not want this to ruin our friendship" he added.

---

A few weeks later.

Ino, in a maddened hurry, beats the, now fixed, door of the team's house. "SAKURA" Ino screamed. With a confused look on her face Sakura opened the door. "What is it Ino" Sakura asked. "You're the same schedule as me right?" Ino whispered. "Oh yeah…" trying to think about what Ino asked. Inner Sakura—Wait a minute, I should be on now shouldn't I…. Sakura shook her head and brought Ino in to the cupboard with the girly accessories Ino was asking to borrow. "Wow Sakura you sure are stocked up." Ino mused. "Oh yeah I am huh" Sakura said handing Ino a bundle. Inner Sakura-Yeah Sakura why are you so stocked up?" Sakura just shook it off.

---

Naruto feigned at being happy for the couple, but it was strained. Sakura managed to be the only one who missed how much in pain he actually was in. Sasuke was not so oblivious and made sure the only times he and Sakura were intimate in any way coincided with Naruto's absence. The team members continued its training and were aware Kakashi would have to leave them for special mission in a few months. Sasuke was a little nervous about how Naruto would act without Kakashi to mediate if anything popped up. Luckily for Sasuke he had at least three more months to let Naruto get used to Sakura being with Sasuke.  
-  
Three months of bliss for Sakura, happiness for Sasuke, hell for Naruto, and awkward tension for Kakashi pass by.  
---

Ino once again shows up pounding on the door. "SAKURA" she screamed. Sakura begrudgingly let her in and went back to the cupboard. "Why do you train so far in the wood when you know you are going to start Ino?" Sakura asked. "You realize this is the 4th month in a row you have had to use my supply." "Yeah yeah well you have plenty and I am training with Naruto and he has to be way out in the woods." Sakura reached in and grabbed the package. Inner Sakura-Why is it so DUSTY in here, shouldn't you have wiped this whole thing out by now? The only ones missing are the ones Ino has used. Sakura almost feinted. Why didn't she think of this before? It had been over 4 months since her last period. It had been four months since Sasuke had shown her his feelings. Four months since they…Inner Sakura OMG you idiot your pregnant, your knocked up, woo woo baby train is coming in. Ino gripped Sakura by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Oh sorry here" Sakura said softly handing Ino the package. "I am just feeling a little out of it, probably a flu or something. Ino found Sakura's behavior odd, but just shrugged it off. She needed to get back to training anyways.  
-  
As soon as Ino left Sakura went straight to Kakashi's door. "What do I do? Kakashi can help, four months without that how did I miss it? What will Sasuke think, oh god Naruto. I am only 17 how can I be…?" she muttered to herself. Finally she worked up the nerve to knock. Kakashi told the knocker to come in; he was lying on his futon reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura managed and fell to her knees. Kakashi set his book to the side and went to Sakura's side. He put an arm around her and helped her over to the futon. "It is okay Sakura I like babies" he said with a smirk. Sakura's jaw dropped. "How did you?" she mumbled. "Well…I was going to say ninjistu…but I heard you muttering in the hall coupled with all the mornings you have been sick lately." "Oh..." she replied. "How do I tell Sasuke and Nnn about the baby" she asked hopefully. Inner Sakura: What are you doing Naruto was mad about seeing you together and he made it, but a BABY, you have to tell him, he lives here too you know.

Kakashi laid back on the futon a moment "Tell him when he is really happy, best chance of a good reaction. Not quite sure how the idea of having a family will sit with him though. Sakura nodded and laid next to Kakashi. She was ready for Sasuke, ready for what they did, but a baby who was ever ready for a baby. Kakashi sat up and set his head on Sakura's tummy "Hey baby" he spoke softly to her abdomen "Your daddy is gonna be so surprised to see you. Koochy koochy koo." "Sorry I couldn't resist" he laughed.  
---

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke found themselves alone in the house. Every so often the two of them were lucky enough to enjoy each others company. In a tender moment in Sakura's room Sakura finally worked up the courage to tell Sasuke her revelation. "Sasuke do you remember the first time we…you know… on the counter" she asked softly. Sasuke's eyes lit up in delight. "What a great idea Sakura" he retorted. Sliding his arm underneath her knees and back scooping her up and taking her into the main room. "Tell him when he is really happy" Kakashi's voice echoed in her mind. Inner Sakura—Just wait till after; let him have you one more time before...whatever.

With a smile plastered on his face Sasuke set Sakura's unbeknownst to him pregnant body on the countertop. He took the bottom of her top in his fingers and slipped his head underneath, kissing her navel and pushing the top up with his head playfully. After being satisfied with his tummy kissing he pulled the top of the rest of the way. His hands slid under her thin night skirt and slid her panties to the floor.

After settling himself in Sasuke nested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Sakura, your skin is so sweet today" he whispered between nips and kisses. One hand on her hip and the other holding the small of his back he gently rocked the two of them together in unison. Sakura let out a slight coo as Sasuke completed her. Inner Sakura—Maybe just maybe everything would be okay after all. With a hiss of breath Sakura heard him finish. "That was fun Sakura," he said with a smile "we must do it like this more often. "Sasuke, we need to talk" she whispered. He broke their union, but immediately slid her close to him once again. "Anything wrong Sakura-chan?" he said coyly. "Well, it's, I asked if you remembered the first time. The reason was well, Ino" she was cut off by Sasuke's chuckle. "What about Ino Sakura?" he said while proceeding to kiss her neck playfully with his arms wrapped around her tightly. "She came over to borrow some girly things and I realized I had not used any of my own since the first time" she finished. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Sakura?" he asked nervously not wanting to jump to conclusions. She bit her lip and pulled an arm loose from around her and put his hand on her stomach. All she could spit out was "Baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him, their tiny child pressed between them. He laughed lightly and motioned for her to wrap her legs around him. Grabbing her pj's in one hand he slipped her off the counter and carried her into her bedroom. Inner Sakura—Is he happy? Sad? Angry? About to kill you? What! "Get dressed" Sasuke said distracted and began putting his own clothes back on. "Sasuke…" Sakura asked, but was ignored. All of the sudden Sasuke got that crazy look in his eye and began pulling Sakura's things off the shelves and stacking them. Sakura grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. "What are you doing?" she demanded with tearful eyes. Sasuke cupped her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't you see Sakura? Itachi hated our family; he would hate any attempts of mine to recreate it. We have to go somewhere till the baby is born" He said still with a hint of that crazy expression on his face. Sakura was confused, she questioned him "Recreate your family?" Sasuke slipped his fingers into her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I want you and I to have a family" he responded. "So you're happy?" she asked timidly. Sasuke just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sakura, the moment you said baby I realized something" he paused. Sakura could not tear her eyes from him. "I realized when it comes to Itachi and my family and all of that, all I want, is it back. I will never bring back my family from the dead and I want to kill my brother, so the only way I would ever be happy is to start my own family. You, you, and that baby are exactly what I want, but as long as you're vulnerable, as long as you're pregnant we have to hide. Itachi would revel in destroying my one chance of happiness." -  
Earlier Ino and Naruto sat deep in the forest both breathing heavily after an intense spar. Ino suddenly laughed to herself. "What" Naruto demanded cheerfully. "Oh" she started, "I just remembered something Shika said." Naruto raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "Okay" she finished "We were at the group house the other day and he" she tried to make the most blank uncaring face she could to mimic Shika's demeanor, then she went on "Ino, all this training with Naruto, it is all so troublesome." Naruto burst out laughing "Is he jealous or something? Does he think we?" flicking his eyelids to insinuate what Shika must have been thinking and the pounding his fists on the ground in laughter. Ino blushed "You are right, maybe his is jealous. Oh my, Ino and Shika, who would imagine that?" she alleged.  
After they calmed down a bit and finished their training a little earlier they parted ways with the image of Shika pining for Ino in their heads. Naruto sighed, Ino was nice and pretty, but the whole reason they were teaming up was to get Sakura to love him and Sasuke to love Ino. So many times did Naruto want to confess to Ino, anyone really, what he saw between Sakura and Sasuke. Not just that one time four months ago, but every time he had a glimpse of them together. It knotted his stomach to think about it, but Naruto knew Sasuke would never commit to Sakura like he would. Naruto's dream was always to be Hokage, but now that he was older they also included having a family with Sakura.  
Naruto thought back to one of the most enraging glimpses of Sasuke and Sakura's happiness was a few weeks prior. It was Sakura's turn to cook, but Sasuke was "teaching" her an old Uchiha recipe. Sasuke was standing behind Sakura with his arms around hers showing her how to cut up a root, but he wasn't just cutting, he was nibbling on her neck and they were both whispering and laughing. Naruto had watched them through the window and got so angry he did not come home until the next morning.  
With all this infuriating thoughts on his mind he returned to the house. He heard the two talking in Sakura's room. With an angry rant in his mind he walked up to the door and to his dismay he heard Sasuke talking about hiding Sakura and the baby from Itachi.  
-  
Back to present

"You are pregnant!" Naruto bellowed at Sakura. She jerked toward the direction of the yell. Without thinking her hands went to her stomach and she nodded. Naruto took in a huge breath, but before he could say anything Sasuke started in on him. "Naruto only you, I, Sakura, and?" Sasuke left the blank for Sakura. "Kakashi" she spat out softly not sure if Naruto was angry with her or not. Up until this point she had never seen the disdain he had for the two of them, but how could anyone handle a pregnancy of someone they were interested in so sudden. "know about this, Naruto, you know Itachi is still out there. We have to move Sakura somewhere else before any one else learns of the pregnancy and Itachi finds out and kills her to get back at me" Sasuke continued "I need you to help me protect her. Kakashi has his mission soon and I trust no one else. We can go to an old Uchiha house in the forest in the South. I cannot stay with her all the time between training and getting supplies someone must stay on guard with her." Naruto's first instinct was to say hell no, but he paused. Alone in the forest guarding Sakura would be a perfect time to woo her. He would just have to convince her that he would be a better father than Sasuke and win her over that way. He smiled and responded "All right, I will start packing now; I will be honored to protect the mother of your child" slipping out of the room without another sound plotting the way to Sakura's heart.

With Naruto gone Sakura was able to relax and sit down on the futon. Sasuke kneeled before her and kissed her on the forehead. "You relax and I will go talk to Kakashi" he said, starting to get up. He looked up to Sakura and raised an eyebrow, she smiled and shook her head yes. He carefully lifted up her dress and let it gather just below her breasts. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her slightly rounded tummy. "Hello baby Uchiha. I am your father Sasuke. I may not be strong enough to rid the world of the one who destroyed your Uchiha ancestors, but with the help of you and your mother I swear I will be." Sasuke pressed his lips to her stomach and Sakura inhaled deeply and laid back on the futon. Day one of her new life. 


End file.
